


She Liked What She Heard

by motherbearof3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Masterbation, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, POV First Person, Post Second Wizarding War, Sirimione - Freeform, Sirius looks like a PILF in glasses, auditory voyeurism, grown up hermione, self pleasure, sirius didn't die, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherbearof3/pseuds/motherbearof3
Summary: Hermione returns to England to work for the Ministry of Magic after an internship in America. Until she finds a place to live, she stays at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and discovers he's a very good housemate in many different ways.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	She Liked What She Heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/gifts).



> I've never participated in a themed fest before but I thought how hard could a smut-fest story exchange really be? Fortunately for me, my recipient allowed me to stretch my skills with a new pairing and a kink I'd never written before. I took it one step further and decided to write in first person; something I've never done before. Turns out, I kind of like it! Hopefully, the rest of you and especially Lux Louise does too! I had fun creating all kinds of head canon for everyone's favorite animagus.
> 
> Before you get started, here is my official disclaimer that all characters and referenced canon herein do not belong to me. They are the intellectual and whatever else property of JK Rowling. Only the plot and additional head canon is mine and I get no monetary compensation for writing this. The only compensation I get is in the form of kudos and comments. The photos used in the art shown are not mine and were taken from online references that provided no photographic credit.

I’d been staying at Grimmauld Place for several weeks when I awoke one night and lay there, trying to discern what had disturbed my sleep. Normally I don’t sleep well in new places -- it had taken me several months to adjust to my rented flat in the States -- but Grimmauld was as familiar to me as The Burrow and I had no problem dropping off each night. The old house had its share of creaks, groans and supernatural noises, but as I stared at the ceiling and noticed that the cracks in the plaster had been repaired, I heard a sound that was distinctly human. Since Sirius and I were the only beings in the house, Kreacher having succumbed to elven old age a few years before, I knew it had to be him. The noise was a wordless moan and I only heard it once, before silence descended again. Chalking it up to a nightmare -- we all still had them even though it had been nearly ten years since Harry reduced Tom Riddle’s alter ego to dust -- I rolled over and was quickly asleep again and the moment forgotten by morning. 

I heard it again a few nights later when I was still awake reading. The same wordless moan as before, but it was repeated once and then a few minutes later again. The second time it was louder and more agitated-sounding, so I marked my page, slid from bed and padded quietly into the hall. When Harry and Ginny lived there, Sirius insisted they take the entire top floor for themselves, so his room was on the same floor as mine along with a remodeled bath which had been expanded into two separate bathrooms with a toilet and sink each that connected to a room with a massive tub and stand alone shower. It was one of the reasons I’d agreed to stay at Grimmauld Place as an interim after I realized I wouldn’t be staying there alone. I didn’t mind sharing a bathroom with Harry and Ginny; I’d grown up with them and they were my family. But sharing one with Sirius seemed so...intimate. Little did I know that reason would change my life.

But I’m getting ahead of myself. Sirius wouldn’t like that. He always says you need to tell a story in order.

I’d had a crush on Sirius Black from the first time I saw him. Well, not the very first time in the Shrieking Shack, because then he was fresh out of Azkaban, dirty and skinny and quite frankly, looked more than a little mad. No, the first time he made my teenage heart flutter was when I arrived at Grimmauld Place before Fifth Year. By then it had become a little uncomfortable, and possibly dangerous for my parents to come with me to Diagon Alley and Platform 9 ¾, so they’d agreed to let me hang out with the Weasley’s and Harry for a bit before we returned to school. I expected it to be at The Burrow but we ended up in London and I watched in fascination as two ordinary houses moved apart to reveal one in between. No one could explain to me why the Black’s, a pureblood, racist family who preferred to disown anyone who didn’t adhere to their prejudices chose to live in the middle of Muggle London, but apparently it was Sirius and Regulus’s childhood home. When I arrived with Mr. Weasley, Sirius was in the kitchen with Molly. His back was to me but he turned then, to greet me with a smile, his grey eyes glinting like they always did, as if he had a secret to share.

Like Professor Lupin, Sirius favored a cross between Muggle and wizarding clothes, but that day was unusually warm and he’d been helping make sure the rooms were safe from curses and dark objects and was clad in a pair of faded jeans and a Pink Floyd t-shirt. I knew he had tattoos from Azkaban; namely the large one over his sternum and his prisoner number on his neck, but in short sleeves a number of runes were visible on his forearms that I couldn’t identify without staring and something peeked out from under the sleeves on each nicely muscled bicep. He’d regained the weight lost in prison and the unhealthy pallor had left his skin. His hair and beard were clean and trimmed and he was handsome; almost breathtakingly so to my fifteen year old self. And he knew it. Not in the over inflated ego way that Professor Lockhart had known women found him attractive, but in a confident, subtle way. He was also a natural flirt, which was part of his charm. Sirius could even make Mrs. Weasley giggle like a schoolgirl. He’d catch me watching him at meals and throw me a wink that would make me blush and fumble with my cutlery. All these things fueled my teenage fantasies. But my Sirius crush didn’t last long, much like the ones I’d had over Professors Lupin and even, yes Snape, because all of them were the same age as Harry’s dad would have been, which made it a little weird, and so eventually my thoughts and interests turned to boys closer to my own age. 

Until I became Sirius’ housemate.

After we finished our last year at Hogwarts and both Harry and Ron went straight into Auror training, I applied to and was accepted at Oxford. I studied sociology with the intent of joining the ministry to work in the newly renamed and reorganized Department for the Education and Integration of Non Magical persons. Upon graduation I was hired and immediately sent to do an internship with MACUSA to see how the Americans managed to co-exist around and with Muggles because Minister Shacklebolt’s bride was an American who had told him extensively about how wizards and witches lived side by side with no-maj there without violating the statute of secrecy. When I returned to Britain and needed a place to stay, Harry immediately offered Grimmauld Place. He and Ginny were in the process of moving out. Their second child was on the way so they were ready for a larger home with a yard that wasn’t in the city. Lily had come along so quickly after they married that they were happy to stay in London so Harry was close to work. Ginny said Sirius was surprisingly a big help and spoiled his “niece” rotten. It never occurred to me that Uncle Pads, as Lily called him, would be living there as well. I don’t know where else he would have been, given that it was his house to begin with, but for some reason I thought I’d be living in the big house alone. Maybe it was because Sirius was away helping Harry and Ginny move when I arrived and I was so jet lagged that I didn’t notice traces of him such as his leather motorbike jacket on the coat rack or the matching helmet on the table that had replaced the troll leg umbrella stand in the entry.

When I awoke late the next morning to the smell of coffee, I smiled, thinking Harry had left behind his programmable coffee maker. Magic was amazing, but there was something to be said for being able to wake up to coffee that was ready to drink. I wasn’t a big coffee drinker until I went to the states, and with a Starbucks on every corner in New York City, I’d come home with several bags of beans, ground coffee and a collection of reusable insulated mugs, which, combined with a stasis charm, kept coffee at the perfect drinking temperature all day. I hadn’t unpacked anything except night clothes, and thinking I was alone in the house didn’t seek a dressing gown from my trunk. I made my way downstairs in the boxers with snitches on them I’d nicked from Viktor when he visited me in New York and a white t-shirt that was so worn it was nearly see through. My hair was in its usual state of morning disarray and I was pushing a stubborn section away from my face as I rounded the corner to enter the kitchen and collided with something solid. At first I thought I’d misjudged the doorway but then two warm hands grasped my waist to keep me on my feet.

“Hello there, Kitten. I’m sorry I wasn’t here when you arrived. When I got home from Harry and Ginny’s you were already asleep.”

Shoving curls behind both ears, I looked up at the owner of the voice that spoke and the hands that were warming my skin through the thin fabric that covered it.

“Sirius!”

It was only when extended periods passed between seeing someone that I was reminded that wizards and witches aged slower than non-magical humans. The last time I had seen Sirius was at Harry and Ginny’s wedding eight years before and he didn’t look any older. If anything, he looked better. His hair was still the same length, with those perfect curls I envied and his beard neatly trimmed. Grey eyes twinkled at me as he smiled with a row of straight white teeth people paid tidy sums to my parents’ dental practice to acquire. I put my arms around him in greeting, receiving an embrace in return and when my palms felt warm flesh I realized he was shirtless. I stepped back, the feeling of his skin under my hands having set my magic softly sizzling, and tried to ignore the fact that my nipples had puckered into hard buds under my thin shirt. Whether Sirius noticed my reaction or not, he didn’t let on and turned to the counter to pour coffee from the waiting pot. He held the cup out to me and I nodded, mentally trying to subdue my body’s response. After we both had our cups, we sat opposite each other at the long table and he repeated his early statement.

“That’s alright. I didn’t need a welcoming committee,” I told him. The fact that he referred to the house as home had escaped my notice. “There was no need for you to stay the night.”

“Stay? Of course I would stay, Kitten. I live here.”

There was that smile and glint in his eye that I remembered from before as he looked at me over his mug that was printed with WORLD’S BEST UNCLE in what looked like a childish hand. My coffee went down the wrong way and I coughed before catching my breath at the thought of seeing him shirtless on a regular basis.

“Live here? I thought Harry and Ginny lived here. Well, until just recently.”

“We all lived here together. It is my family home, after all. Although my mother and grandmother’s portraits didn’t much appreciate Lily’s colicky phase. When they decided to move out, I thought I’d be rattling around in this place by myself until we heard you were coming home. So it made perfect sense to have you stay here. It’s no fun cooking for myself.”

Of course it made sense. It was highly logical and I am a highly logical person. My brain was in complete agreement. It was my magic and the dampness between my legs that disagreed. I forced a compromise between my mind and body and agreed to a temporary arrangement while I got settled in my new job.

Sirius was an ideal housemate. He cooked -- mostly without magic -- very well. I came home from work every night to a mouth watering hot meal. He cleaned -- completely magically -- although I insisted I would take care of my own bedroom and toilet; but the rest of the house was spotless. And he was a perfect companion. When I wanted to talk, we talked. About anything and everything, magical and Muggle. When I wanted to just sit and read in the library, he’d pick up a book of his own, don his reading glasses that gave him a PILF look and we’d pass the time in comfortable silence. Frequently I only turned pages regularly, as I gazed at him from under my lashes and wondered why he was still single. All these reasons were why I delayed looking at adverts for flats. Plus his nightmares. I knew how much nightmares could affect you and living alone didn’t help.

The night I discovered how wrong I’d been about the nightmares made me even more reluctant.

When I reached his door with the intent of offering him a mild sleeping draught or maybe just an empathetic ear, I raised my hand to knock and froze when I heard the sound again. Up close, it had an entirely different tone. It wasn’t a moan of fear. It was one of pleasure. I could hear his breathing hitch and a low guttural, almost growl of pleasure come from the other side of the wooden panel. For a split second I wondered if he had someone else in his room. No, because we’d gone to bed at the same time that night. After dinner we watched a film on the DVD player Harry had left behind, carried our popcorn bowls to the kitchen and walked up the steps together after he closed and locked the floo. The only other reason he would be making sounds like that would be if he was -- my face grew warm at the thought -- masturbating. When a soft grunt came through the door, I turned and fled back to my room, closing the door securely behind me and putting up a silencing spell that would last until dawn.

I climbed back in bed and picked up my book. There was no reason to be embarrassed. Self pleasure was perfectly normal, I told myself. Except that it was Sirius who was doing it and I knew about it. I couldn’t help myself. I put the book down and closed my eyes, imagining, not for the first time, what he looked like naked. I’d seen him shirtless countless mornings after that first one, which had re-triggered my teenage infatuation. Except now I was a grown woman with sexual experience who wondered what was hidden behind those cotton lounge pants he favored. They hung low, showing off the vee of his hips and a dark happy trail below his navel that disappeared under the loosely tied drawstring waist. 

My hand drifted to the waist of my own sleep pants, and lower to the warm area between my legs. The fabric was damp; my body’s reaction to the sound of Sirius’ pleasure. The sounds replayed in my head as I applied pressure to my mound, the seam of the boxers creating delicious friction against my clitoris. Knowing my own noises wouldn’t be heard, I allowed a whimper of pleasure to pass my lips as I increased the pressure, adding a gentle rubbing motion. My other hand sought my breasts and found both nipples, thumbing them both to hardness through the fabric of my shirt, my hips lifting involuntarily to rut against my fingers. In my mind’s eye, I pictured Sirius’ naked chest and imagined him untying the drawstring on his pants to reach inside and stroke himself. I brought myself to orgasm thinking about him doing that just down the hall.

In the morning, my own self pleasure and the sounds of his were fresh in my mind, and the sight of his bare chest set my pulse racing more than usual. If he noticed the flush on my face when he turned to hand me my usual cup, he didn’t say. I’d been admiring his arse and mentally tracing the stars of the constellation Leo on his right deltoid with my fingers. His brother’s star was charmed to magically twinkle while the others remained static. I murmured my thanks and dropped my eyes to the table where I sat. He leaned against the counter, and over the rim of my mug I couldn’t keep from covertly looking at the front of his lounge pants and trying to see the outline of his cock. Today’s pair was unfortunately, a wildly patterned paisley that made it difficult. I forced my eyes away and cleared my throat, asking if the post had come.

“Not yet. Found any flats yet, Kitten?”

“Erm, none that I really liked,” I fibbed, when the answer was I hadn’t looked at a single advert in weeks.

Just then, an owl arrived with the paper, and not wanting to make more of a liar of myself, I took the classified section and opened it up on the table. As I leaned over the table, pretending to scan the To Let ads, I didn’t realize I offered him a view down the front of my shirt. The oversized top swung freely, gently rubbing against my breasts, making my nipples harden. I shivered involuntarily and they pebbled more. Sirius made a sound in his throat that had me looking up. I caught his gaze jerk from my chest before he turned and quickly left the kitchen, mumbling about a shower. Looking down, I realized what he’d seen. I giggled. Maybe Sirius realized I wasn’t the little girl anymore that he nicknamed Kitten.

Giving up on the ads, because I really had no intent of moving any time soon, I refilled my coffee and went upstairs to my room. It was Saturday and I had plans with a new book after I changed my sheets and tidied up my room. I’d stripped my bed and replaced them with clean linens, then went to my bathroom to put them in the hamper that was magically connected to the laundry room adjacent to the kitchen. Kreacher had spelled them that way years before, and it was so convenient that when he died and his magic left the house, Harry reinstated the spell. I watched them vanish then gathered up my towels and did the same. I’d heard the water running in the adjacent room and figured Sirius had made good on his shower comment. I turned to leave and froze in place when I heard him groan like I had the previous night. 

_Was he wanking in the shower? Because he got a look at my breasts? Or was he just a wank in the shower guy?_

I knew I should leave but at the same time, as I felt a dampness gather between my legs when he made another sound, I wondered why he hadn’t put up a privacy spell. Against my better judgment, I crossed to the door that led to the next room, and put my ear against it. I could clearly hear the sounds of water splashing off the solid object that was his body and closed my eyes, imagining rivulets running down his chest. When he moaned again, I slid down to sit on the floor, my shoulder to the door and my head tipped against it so I could hear and my hands were immediately in my sleep shorts, rubbing myself. This time, I had to bite my lip so I didn’t make any sounds of my own. But it didn’t take long for me to come, imagining what Sirius was doing on the other side of the door. I was still sitting there, panting, when I heard the water turn off. I sprang to my feet and quickly went to the sink to wash my hands and went back to my room.

Now I was curious to know if Sirius wanked in the shower every morning or if that had been a one off because of getting a glimpse of my tits. So I started setting an alarm on my wand to wake up before I thought he would and sneak into my bathroom. Three days in a row he was in and out of the shower without any noises that led me to believe he was masturbating. That hadn’t stopped me from pleasuring myself one time in the shower as I looked around the glass stall imagining how he did it. _Did he lean against the wall? Did he like the feel of water on his cock? Did he use soap as lubricant or was his own precum enough?_ My thoughts made me so horny that I ended up summoning a spare toothbrush from the linen closet and transfiguring it into a dildo. I imagined it was Sirius as I thrust it into my cunt and came almost immediately. But I was a little disappointed I hadn’t caught him wanking again. So I decided to try something. Purely for research purposes, as Professor Slughorn used to say. The next Saturday, I woke before him and had coffee waiting when he got to the kitchen. It was chilly in the room, but I deliberately didn’t light a fire, so my nipples would be hard and visible through the tighter fitting tank top I chose to wear to bed the night before.

“Good morning,” I greeted him brightly. “Coffee?”

“Please.” His voice seemed extra husky that morning, like he wasn’t awake yet, and it sent a sizzle of arousal through me, hardening my nipples even more.

I knew Sirius noticed, because his gaze flickered to my chest as briefly as a hummingbird, before meeting my eyes as I handed him his cup. They seemed to be darker than usual, and I wondered if that meant he was aroused. He sat quickly, his lap hidden by the table. I turned to the counter, my mouth twitching with a smile. My experiment might be working. I had brought a report I needed to review and edit before Monday with me, so we didn’t have to make conversation. But I made sure to put the end of the sugar quill I’d bought specifically for this occasion in my mouth as I read, sucking on it gently. Merlin, did teenage girls really not realize what they were doing to boys with these? I thought, watching Sirius through my lashes as he shifted in his seat. Sugar quills had been very popular when we were at Hogwarts and I wondered how many teenage boys walked around with hard ons from watching a girl suck on them, imagining it was their dick in her mouth. It was very empowering, really. But finally I took pity on Sirius and declared I was done and was going to get dressed.

“Do you have any plans today, Kitten?” His voice still sounded husky, and I repressed a shiver.

“I told Harry and Ginny I’d take Lils for an Auntie day and give them some time to themselves since the baby is due next week. I said I’d watch her there and let them go out, but Ginny said she’s too big and tired to go anywhere.”

“You can bring her here if you want,” Sirius offered. “I haven’t seen my favorite niece since they moved.”

“Maybe later. We’re going shopping and getting mani-pedis.”

“Whati-whatis?”

I laughed. Sirius liked to pretend he was Muggle-smart, but there were still some things he didn’t know.

“Manicures and pedicures.”

“Isn’t she a little young for that?”

“She’s almost 8, Sirius. But I’ve already been given orders by Harry: pale pink polish only.”

“What about you, Kitten? Pale pink too?”

I shook my head and ran my nails across his shoulders as I moved to leave the room.

“I’m getting Gryffindor red on these claws.”

I heard him come upstairs shortly after I closed my bedroom door, his footsteps quick and heavy, like he was moving with purpose. Sirius’ bedroom door closed, then opened again. Then his bathroom door closed. I peeked out, then tiptoed to my bathroom and silently closed the door behind me. The shower was already running but I could tell by the sound he wasn’t in the stall yet. Then the sound changed and he growled. Not of pleasure but of frustration. Then he sighed and groaned. This time the sound was more relaxed. Opening my medicine cabinet I took out a box with a familiar logo on it and removed the latest version of an extendable ear. Sliding it under the door, I put the other piece, which resembled an earbud, in my ear. No more sticky, stretchy wires. Magic had gone wireless. I had a little twinge of guilt as I listened, now very clearly, to what was happening on the other side of the door. But it quickly faded when I realized I could hear the slick sound of his hand working his cock. Again I took up my position leaning against the door, this time with my knees bent and legs spread. I was already wet from my teasing in the kitchen, and slid two fingers over my clitoris in time with what I could hear. 

He was going slowly, his breathing heavy, as if he was trying to prolong the experience. I wondered if he was thinking about the sugar quill and imagining my lips around his length. I wondered how big he was. Could I take him completely in my mouth? I’d had a couple lovers, Ronald included, who tried to force me to deep throat them and I gagged so hard I nearly vomited, which turned me off of oral for a little while. But then I met a wizard in the US who was patient and let me learn my own way how best I could pleasure him with my mouth and eventually, I was able to take him completely in without trouble. Giving head became one of my favorite things, making me drip with want when I did it. Why didn’t I stay with him, you might ask? Because at the time neither one of us was ready for a committed relationship. 

Thinking about having Sirius in my mouth aroused me even more and I was moving my hand faster. He too, had sped up and was making panting noises, making me think he was close to coming. My other hand pinched my nipples, as I wanted to come when he did, and that brought me closer to the edge. Then I heard it. The grunt, which was louder this time because of the listening device, and a hiss and my legs shook as I came, imagining his cum shooting across the shower stall. I was still sitting there when I heard the water turn off, and I scrambled to pull the ear from under the door. I tucked both devices in their box and hid it away in my medicine cabinet again. When I heard him leave and his bedroom door close, I realized I needed to get moving if I was going to pick up Lily on time. There was no time for a shower of my own, so I did a quick clean up at the sink, wiping away the traces of my pleasure with a flannel that I tossed into the hamper. Then I hurried to my room to dress.

Lily and I had a great time together. She was very excited about having a brother or sister and I bought her a shirt that said “I’m a Big Sister” to wear once the baby was born and she and I both picked out some presents for her new sibling. We had our nails done and I went rogue against The Chosen One, letting her get dark pink on her toes. As I told Sirius, all twenty of my digits were deep Gryffindor red. The color made me feel bold, and I contemplated whether I should tell Sirius that I was attracted to him and maybe come clean. What I had forgotten, was that not only was he a brilliant wizard in his own right, but he had been one of the Marauders, pranksters and prats at Hogwarts long before Fred and George Weasley or Draco Malfoy entered the Great Hall.

I returned Lily home via side along apparition at her request because she said, “Mum won’t do it anymore. It makes her sick.”, had a quick visit with Harry and Ginny who looked rested from their day alone, and promised I hadn’t filled their daughter with junk that would wake her with a tummy ache in the middle of the night and told them to let me know the moment Ginny went into labour and I’d come get Lily. Then I used their floo to return to Grimmauld Place.

When I stepped out into the sitting room, I found Sirius waiting for me in his favorite chair. He had his reading glasses on and a book in his hand but it didn’t look like he was doing much reading. On the table at his elbow was a tumbler with ice and what was probably cinnamon schnapps; something I’d come to learn he had a fondness for, and a small box that made my eyes go wide and my heart skip a beat. It had the logo from Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. 

“Hello, Kitten,” he said, his voice sounding like a purr.

“Hello, Sirius.”

“Did you and Lils have a good day?”

I launched into an account of our day, happy to distract him from what might potentially be in that box. Sirius laughed when I told him about the color on Lily’s toes and then held out my own hands to display the color. His laugh morphed into that smile that always made me think he had a secret and his eyes darkened. He reached for his glass and took a sip.

“Drink?”

“Yes, thanks.”

He summoned a glass and a bottle of firewhisky. Normally I didn’t drink something that strong, but accepted it without question. If what I thought was in that box, I’d been caught and needed it. I took a sip and accepted the burn as possible punishment for my sins. Then we sat there in silence for a moment before Sirius spoke.

“Kitten,” he said with that glint in his eye, “if you wanted to watch, all you needed to do was ask. I think it would have been better than listening.”

The box on the table floated over to me and I took it in a nervous hand, not opening it, because we both clearly knew what it contained.

“While you were having your girl’s day out, I went for a walk in a wooded part of the park I’m unfamiliar with, and cut myself on a piece of glass from a broken bottle.”

He held up his left hand. I could see a freshly healed cut on his palm and realized he had gone out as Padfoot.

“When I came home, I went looking in your medicine cabinet for some Dittany, because I remembered Ginny took theirs with them. I didn’t think you’d mind.”

I shook my head mutely and took another sip from my glass, knowing what was coming next.

“Of course when I saw a box from the Weasleys’ store, I was intrigued, because why would you be keeping something from there in your medicine cabinet. When I saw the Extendable Ears, this morning suddenly made more sense.

“Because you see when I was drying off after my shower, I thought I saw a mouse run under the door into your bathroom. I wasn’t going to barge in, in case you were --” he paused and raised an eyebrow as only a Pureblood could

“-- indisposed. So I cast a spell and the only living being in the room was you. No mouse. Now I realized what I saw was you retrieving the listening device.”

My face felt flushed, from more than just the whisky.

“And again I say, it would have been more fun to watch. You want to watch, don’t you, Kitten?”

I tossed back the last of the firewhisky and looked him in the eye, summoning the same courage I’d used when impersonating his crazy cousin in Gringotts.

“I do.”

Sirius removed his glasses and stood, dropping his book onto the chair and held out his hand. Getting to my feet, I put my tumbler beside his and slid my hand into his much larger one. Neither of us spoke as he waved his other hand to close the floo and led me from the room and up the stairs; although I was certain he could hear my heart pounding. So many nights as I’d lain in my bed, bringing myself to orgasm thinking about just this moment. He paused at the door to my room and I shook my head. I wanted to see his room. See where he laid and touched himself, making the sounds I’d heard.

His bedroom was nearly as I expected. Dark wood furnishings, a four poster bed reminiscent of Hogwarts that looked large enough for three people. A snap of his fingers turned on soft lighting. When the door closed behind me with a click, I jumped. My hand was still held in his and with his other, he pushed curls away from my face. 

“Are you sure about this, Hermione?” 

The fact that he used my given name instead of his pet name told me if I said I’d changed my mind he would let me walk away. I placed my palm on his chest and looked up at him. 

“I’m sure, Sirius. I may be young enough to be your daughter, but I know what I want. And I want you.”

Then went up on my toes so I could press my lips to his. His mustache tickled my skin. Before I could pull away, he used the hand he held to pull me closer and curled his other arm around my waist, keeping me flush against him. 

“Kitten,” he murmured, returning the chaste kiss and looking into my eyes. “You know that our age difference means nothing in our world. But just for the record, I haven’t thought about you as anything close to a daughter since you turned seventeen, and definitely not since you moved in here. If I had, I would have made sure to put up silencing spells.”

My mouth fell open a little in surprise at his admission and he took advantage of that to kiss me again. This time, not as chastely. I whimpered as I felt his tongue stroke mine and slid my hand from his chest around his neck, joining it with the other one that he released to pull me even tighter into his arms. He tasted like cinnamon and I knew I’d never be able to have that flavor on my tongue again and not remember the first time Sirius kissed me. I lost track of time as we kissed but realized we had made our way to his bed, as I felt myself being lowered onto the mattress. Sirius pulled away from me and stood, moving his hands to unbutton his shirt and toss it onto a nearby wingback chair. I’d seen him shirtless nearly every day since I moved in, but in this context, it was different. Sitting up, I reached out and ran my fingers down his chest and stomach to his belt and released the buckle, then the button behind it. When I moved to lower the zipper I realized there was none, but more buttons.

“Wizards,” I muttered with a grin, and nimbly opened the row, making Sirius growl when my fingers grazed the erection that had grown behind them.

His own fingers made quick work of the buttons on my cardigan, to reveal the matching thin vest beneath. A snap of his fingers this time vanished my bra, revealing my nipples that had been standing at attention since our lips met.

“Witch,” he returned, brushing the backs of his fingers against them, making me gasp and my core clench with need. 

I kicked off my shoes and shimmied out of my trousers as Sirius toed off his loafers and dropped his own, revealing he wore nothing beneath. I bit my lip at the sight of his cock, standing proud in a nest of dark curls. He knelt on the bed with one knee between my legs and tangled his fingers in the curls at the nape of my neck, tipping my head back to kiss me some more. I could feel his length pressing hot and hard against me as he again lowered me to the duvet. I wondered what it would feel like to have him fill me. Sirius must have read my mind, because he shifted to kneel completely between my legs. But I pulled my mouth from his to say,

“Not yet. I want to watch you, remember?”

His eyes were dark as he looked at me and I knew my lips were swollen from kissing and the skin around them felt raw from his whiskers. 

“I’m glad you said yet, Kitten, because I fully intend to be inside you before the night is over.”

His words sent a shiver of anticipation through me. He dropped a kiss on my nose, then pushed himself upright and moved to sit against the headboard, adjusting pillows behind his back to get comfortable.

“Is this how you want me?”

I rolled from my back onto my side and propped myself on my elbow, putting his groin at eye level.

“Is that how you normally are?”

Sirius shrugged and reached out to take himself in hand, wrapping a loose fist around the head of his cock and pulling down the length, drawing my gaze as I got a good look at him.

“You’re --”

“Hung like a Hippogriff?” He winked. “That’s what all the witches say.”

He was big. Bigger than any of the other men I’d been with. But that wasn’t what I was going to say. I was going to say he was circumcised. It wasn’t something I’d encountered among the Muggle or Magical lovers I’d had. It was only with that same American wizard I’d dated that I’d seen a circumcised penis.

“No, you’re intact,” I blurted without thought to whether it was appropriate, because nothing else in our relationship so far had been appropriate.

“Oh, that.”

Sirius chuckled, and continued to stroke himself leisurely, as if he had a conversation while he masterbated all the time. A bead of precum appeared at the tip and he took his thumb and rubbed it around while I watched; my mouth dry and my knickers getting wetter by the moment.

“Yeah, that was one of the ways I rejected my Pureblood family as much as they rejected me.”

He closed his eyes and continued moving his hand up and down while he told me the story.

“I told James what I wanted to do and he said he wasn’t using any severing spells or sharp objects near my dick. But our Lils, who was always up for a good act of rebellion, said if I wanted to do it, we would do it the right way.

“So she found a Rabbi in the Orthodox section of London and we went to see him. She spun a tale that we wanted to be married and the only way her father would allow it was if I converted and got circumcised. The old man was so happy for us that she felt bad Obliviating him after.”

I couldn’t help but laugh softly, picturing Harry’s mum going with Sirius and telling the made up story, all because Sirius wanted to make his family angry. I ran my hand up his leg to his inner thigh and gently scratched my red tipped nails over his sack, watching it tighten. His eyes shot open.

“Merlin, Kitten! Do that too many times and there won’t be much more to watch.”

He tightened his fist on the base of his cock and I watched as it twitched and more precum leaked from its slit. I wanted to kneel between his legs and lick it away to see how he tasted, but that too, could wait. I settled for moistening my lips as I made purposeful eye contact. I knew Sirius got the idea when he nodded, but he directed my attention to the task at hand, so to speak, resuming his movements and said,

“What did you do after you heard me and realized what I was doing, Kitten? Did you touch yourself?”

I nodded.

“Show me.”

I rolled to a sitting position and moved so I was facing him on the bed, leaning against one of the thick bed posts. Taking a breast in each hand, I kneaded them and worked my nipples back into hardened buds, knowing they would be visible through the thin fabric of my vest. Normally I’d have my eyes closed, imagining what he was doing, but now I didn’t have to imagine. He was right in front of me, stroking his cock and watching me while I watched him pleasure himself. I parted my legs and moved one hand down to the front of my knickers, pressing against my mound in little hard circles that made my clitoris begin to ache. I bit my lip and Sirius began to move his hand faster, making a sound in the back of his throat that made my core clench. Lifting my hips, I wiggled out of my knickers and tossed them to the floor. Before I could touch myself again, he commanded,

“Come closer.”

Hoping I looked sexy and not clumsy, I crawled forward on my hands and knees until I was between his legs. Then I sat with my arse on my feet, knees spread. His thick cock was darker, and weeping steady beads of pre-cum, providing plenty of lubrication as he worked it, pulling hard with a little twist when he reached the top. I wasn’t lacking in that department, either. I dipped two fingers between my soaked labia and pulled the moisture up and around my clitoris, making my hips buck involuntarily, seeking more contact. This drew another groan from Sirius which in turn made me rub harder, now with three fingers, circles in one direction and then back the opposite way. I’d learned changing directions kept me from coming too fast. But watching him was such a turn on I was close and trying to decide if I wanted to watch him come first or try and orgasm at the same time. While I was thinking, Sirius spread his legs wider and began lifting his hips, rutting into his fist, while his other one sought his balls, rolling them between his long fingers and then pressing on a spot behind them, close to his arsehole. My own hips bucked, mimicking his and I pressed hard onto my clitoris, wishing I had something to fill my channel that began to clench with my impending orgasm.

His gaze met and held mine and I heard the grunt that I’d come to learn meant he’d hit the peak. I felt his hot cum hit my thighs and I followed him into the abyss. My body jerked, my head bowed and my other hand pinched my nipples, making me gasp as it extended the wave of pleasure. Finally I raised my head and sought his eyes again. He was looking at me with a mix of adoration and lust. Ignoring his mess on my legs and my own that was running down between them, I launched myself at him, kissing him hard on the mouth. He caught me in his arms and rolled us so I was beneath him, and took control of the kiss, plundering my mouth with his tongue. Finally, I had to pull away to catch my breath.

“You were right,” I admitted, and his eyes twinkled, knowing I didn’t say that often. “It was more fun to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I almost forgot to thank theoofoof, my sister in another fandom, for being my editor, proof reader, spell checker and grammar corrector; not to mention British advisor. Much love! xx


End file.
